


Worth It All

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Collection of moments when Mick takes care of Nate, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Domestic, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Mick takes it upon himself to give Nate little reminders; go to sleep at a respectable hour, eat something, start working out. Somehow, he and Nate started a routine that neither are willing to break since they enjoy each other's company too much.OrMick and Nate start dating and don't realize it.





	Worth It All

 

Nate likes to think he takes care of himself, but the occasional Legend likes to slap Nate upside the head most days and remind him he’s slipping. Nate didn’t shower for a few days. Big whoop! He also didn’t sleep for three days straight because he thought he was chasing a good lead. No biggie. He might have missed a few meals as well, causing his stomach to grumble in protest only for Nate to ignore it. 

 

Mick walks past the library one day, which by now should simply be called Nate’s room. Nate’s actually showered, his hair still wet, and dressed down into his pajama pants. Mick can tell, from the doorway, that Nate’s studying something on the screen opposite him. 

 

Mick pushes his way into the room, trailing in quietly. He peers to the side, finding Nate staring at the map of anachronisms. He turns back to Nate, stopping to stand right beside him. 

 

Mick doesn’t say anything, and neither does Nate. Mick takes the time to study Nate instead. The other has his arms crossed over his form, and he’s leaned back to rest on the desk behind him. His feet are bare, and his ankles are crossed over one another. He looks contemplative. 

 

Finally, Mick’s bored so he breaks the silence. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Nate jumps at the deep voice. It’s not like Mick’s volume was inconsiderately loud. Quite the opposite. Mick lifts his brows as Nate turns to look up at him. 

 

“I didn’t even hear you come in!” Nate exclaims, breathing hard to calm down his heart. 

 

Mick turns to glimpse at the door and then back to Nate. Mick knows how to be quiet. He’s a thief, after all, but he didn’t have any intention of sneaking up on Nate. “That’s because you’re too focused on this crap.”

 

Nate’s eyes scan Mick’s face, but he purses his lips together and gives a slight nod in agreement. “I feel like there’s a pattern here. Something that’s…. here but  _ not  _ here. You know?” 

 

Mick moves to sit beside Nate and turns to stare at the anachronisms. They look like bright dots scattered amongst time. “I don’t see it.” Mick huffs out, and he can  _ feel  _ Nate sag beside him in disappointment. “But if you know there’s something there than I believe you.”

 

Nate’s head snaps in Mick’s direction, but Mick doesn’t give him the satisfaction of looking back. He knows he opened up, but he doesn’t care. Nate deserves to know how smart he is. 

 

“I can’t help you with this,” Mick motions to the screen disinterestedly, “but I can remind you when you’re being an idiot and not taking care of yourself.”

 

Nate’s skin flushes over in embarrassment. He ducks his gaze to the floor, so Mick takes his opportunity to glimpse over at Nate. He’s gorgeous, with his soft tanned skin, and the mole he has on his cheek. Mick swallows down any urges to capture Nate’s chin in his hand and instead stands. 

 

“Come on, Pretty,” Mick waves his gloved hand to usher Nate up. He waits, listening, but he doesn’t hear Nate get up so he turns to look. 

 

Nate’s still sitting on the edge of the desk. His hands have fallen to grip the edge, looking up at Mick with what Mick thinks is confused astonishment. Mick lets out a sigh and then leans down to capture Nate’s hand. He tugs, so Nate finally gets up and follows after Mick. 

 

“You don’t have to do this, Mick.” Nate tells him as they exit the library. 

 

Mick doesn’t let go of Nate’s hand, and Mick’s heart speeds up when he feels Nate’s hand shift in his grip to get comfortable. Nate doesn’t seem to mind. 

 

“I know,” Mick fills in as they turn the corner and enter the cafeteria. He walks Nate over, plops him down in the chair and then finally lets go of his hand. “Shut up and sit there. I was hungry anyway.”

 

Nate’s lips curl up slightly, a small indication of a smile, but he gives Mick a nod and listens. 

 

Mick barely looks up as he goes to the fridge and starts to pull a few things out. There’s lunch meat, mayonnaise, lettuce, tomato, and that really good bread that Amaya makes. He starts to saw off slices and begins to prepare himself and Nate sandwiches. 

 

He doesn’t stop there. A few weeks pass and Mick somehow  _ helps _ . He thinks he hears Zari make a joke under her breath about him being a mother-hen, but he gives her a glare. She puts her hands up defensively (and she’s still smirking much to Mick’s annoyance) and leaves him alone.

 

It starts with him making sure that Nate is fed. He’ll pass by the library and gravelly ask Nate if he had dinner. Usually Nate gives him a shameful shake of his head and then follows Mick to the kitchen. Eventually it leads to them meeting each other outside of the library door every night and wordlessly they walk to the kitchen to enjoy dinner together. 

 

Then Mick makes sure that Nate’s getting sleep. That’s a more difficult task. He practically has to carry Nate out of the library to separate him from thinking too much. The first time he has to be a stone wall behind Nate and push him out of the library. Mick was shocked that Nate didn’t collapse on the floor and make Mick drag him out. But once he was out, Mick shut the door with a resounding thump and tried not to think about how cute Nate looked when he pouted. 

 

He kept a stern hand on Nate’s shoulder as he guided him back to his bedroom. Then he shoved him inside. Mick remembers bracing both hands on either side of the doorway to make himself look larger. Nate’s eyes might have darted down to the strip of skin that was revealed when Mick’s shirt lifted up. 

 

“If you sneak out, I’ll know.” Mick threatened, making sure to narrow his eyes. 

 

He thinks he sees Nate shiver, but then Nate turns around with a huff. He thinks Nate might even stomp his feet, but instead Nate grabs onto the hem of his shirt and lifts it up and above his head. 

 

Mick can’t help but stare. 

 

Nate’s back has plains of muscle that flex with each movement. His back is unmarred; no scars, or burns. Nothing like Mick’s. 

 

Mick even trails his eyes down further, down the ridges of Nate’s spin that become more prominent as Nate bends over. He watches, realizing Nate’s pulling his shoes off. He tries not to focus on the curve of Nate’s ass through his jeans. 

 

But Nate doesn’t even give Mick a chance because he straightens up and grips onto the front of his jeans. There’s the sound of a zipper being pushed down, and then Nate shimmies his pants down his thighs until they pool around his ankles. 

 

Mick had a hard time not staring at Nate’s ass in jeans. Now Nate stands in tight, black boxer-briefs. 

 

Mick’s resolve is wavering.

 

Nate turns around, sauntering over to where Mick stands like he didn’t just strip in front of the other. He stops right in front of Mick, just below his nose, and breathes. Mick instinctually breathes as well and his senses are flooded with Nate. Nate’s smell, Nate’s warmth, the way that Nate’s hazel eyes flit between his own. 

 

“Goodnight, Mick.” Nate’s voice is soft and raw, despite the confident show he just put on. Even in his eyes, Mick can see the softness Nate harnesses, and it makes Mick wonder how he ever managed to grow so close to someone as innocent as Nate. 

 

Mick pushes himself off the door, giving the proper space for Nate to close the it. It slides shut between them, but Mick can’t get his feet to work for at least three minutes. He simply stands there until his brain catches up. He manages to turn and walk back to his quarters, grasping onto those beautiful images of Nate. 

 

Mick doesn’t get a lot of sleep that night. He ends up staring at the ceiling of his room, trailing his eyes along the welded seams of the ship. 

 

The next morning neither he or Nate say much. Mick does, however, suggest that Nate work out with him. Mick thinks it’s safe to say that that idea was met with the most reluctance he’s seen from Nate yet. 

 

Nate eventually conceded, dragging his feet as he trailed behind Mick to the workout room. He was already dressed in some gym shorts and a loose tank-top. Mick thought he looked more like a gym rat in a movie then an actual person going to work out. 

 

As soon as they enter the workout room, Nate swerves over to the treadmill, but Mick’s not going to allow that. Mick’s fingers wrap around Nate’s wrist and drag him over to the weights. 

 

“No,” Nate whines, trying to dig his feet into the ground. “You can’t make me.”

 

Mick’s smirking devilishly as he plants Nate directly near the weight rack. He squares Nate’s shoulders for him and then goes to grab some weights. He comes back and plants the weights in Nate’s hands, rolling his eyes when Nate dramatically sinks forward. 

 

“Stop whining,” Mick instructs as he goes to grab his own weights. 

 

They start from there, Mick giving the occasional instruction. He helps Nate learn a few new ways to lift weights and exactly which methods to use and what muscles would be aching the next day. 

 

They continued on for two hours, leaving Nate a sweaty mess and Mick close behind. The two parted ways. Mick went to get a drink in the kitchen and Nate went to shower. Then they switched, with Mick getting a shower and Nate fixing them up dinner. 

 

There was pasta and rich tomato sauce and crunchy garlic bread waiting for Mick by the time he got out of the shower. They sat at the table, exhausted and carrying a quiet conversation. 

 

Then they made their ways to their respective bedrooms. 

 

The next morning, Mick strolled towards Nate’s room in a pair of pajama bottoms and a long-sleeve shirt. He knocked twice, but heard no answer. 

 

“Pretty,” Mick calls, knocking a little harder this time. 

 

There was a groan on the other side of the door and another minute later the door slid open. Nate stood in front of Nate, slumped against the doorway with a frown on his face. 

 

“I’m alive,” Nate grumbles, rubbing his hand sleepily across his face. “I can tell because of the pain.”

 

Mick’s puzzled at first, and then understanding crosses through him. A slow smile overtakes his face and his body flushes over warmly when Nate turns to look up at him. 

 

“It’s not funny,” Nate states, but then he chuckles at himself and he whimpers. “Why didn’t you tell me I’d be this sore?”

 

“You’ll get used to it.” Mick smirks, moving to the side to let Nate exit his room. “Breakfast?”

 

Nate moves up to Mick, resting his head on Mick’s shoulder. He nods silently, so Mick wraps his arms around Nate’s back and guides him down the hall. 

 

Nate sits down and Mick starts to make some eggs, toast, and sausage. He’s considerate enough to make enough for the rest of the team as well, so by the time he sits down with his and Nate’s plates, the rest of the team starts to filter in. 

 

Jax is first, taking a whiff of the air and letting out a pleased groan. 

 

“Help yourself.” Mick says around a mouthful of toast. 

 

Nate reaches out and slaps Mick’s thigh. “Chew.” Nate instructs. 

 

Mick rolls his eyes but he does as Nate says. 

 

Jax piles eggs on a plate and then the sausage and tops it off with two pieces of toast. He sits down with Mick and Nate just as Ray and Sara stroll in next. 

 

Ray goes to fix himself a bowl of oatmeal with fresh fruit. He puts some fresh fruit in a bowl for Sara, which she takes gratefully, and then puts some eggs on a plate with a piece of toast. 

 

Sara plops down next to Jax, teasing him about his large helping. 

 

“So who made breakfast?” Sara questions as she scoops up some eggs.

 

Jax points his fork at Mick. “And it’s damn good too.”

 

Mick looks pleased with Jax’s praise but doesn’t say anything as he continues to eat his breakfast. By now, Nate’s hooked his feet up so they rest in Mick’s lap. 

 

Ray’s oatmeal is done so he takes the free seat next to Mick. He pats Mick on the shoulder and gives him a large smile.

 

“Thanks for making breakfast, buddy.” Ray plops his spoon in the oatmeal and starts to stir it around. 

 

“Sorry I didn’t think of making you something,” Mick says quieter. He does feel bad realizing that he didn’t make anything that was really safe for Ray’s allergies. 

 

His overly kind teammate waves him off with a chuckle. “Don’t you worry about me.”

 

The two grow into comfortable conversation. Nate eats silently, rolling his shoulder every now and then to ease the tension he feels. He sits between listening to Ray and Mick’s conversation and then listening to Jax and Sara teasing.

 

Minutes pass and Amaya and Zari walk in next, 

“Oh, it smells wonderful in here.” Amaya compliments, moving over to stare at the breakfast that’s displayed. She grabs a plate and helps herself to what Mick’s made, along with the fresh fruit that Ray left sitting on the counter.

 

Zari hovers over Ray’s shoulder, bending down and picking up a blueberry off his plate. She chews thoughtfully until her eyes find Nate’s feet propped up on Mick’s lap. She smirks. 

 

“You guys are cute.” Zari comments. She’s not teasing. It classic Zari fashion, it’s a thought she had and she simply speaks it out loud. 

 

Amaya joins Zari, handing her a full plate with lots of eggs and sausage. Zari hums her gratitude. 

 

“I second that.” Amaya says sweetly, giving Mick and Nate a smile before she moves to sit down. Zari joins her. 

 

Sara jerks her chin in both Mick’s and Nate’s directions. She snaps an apple slice with her teeth. “I agree. When did you guys finally start dating?”

 

“Dating?” Nate laughs amusedly until he sees that no one around the table is treating her words as a joke. Shocked, his head swivels towards Mick. “Dating?” He asks again, this time pointed at Mick. 

 

Mick takes a large bite of his toast before he shakes his head. “Not dating.” He answers briefly, seemingly not bothered by the team’s assumption. 

 

“Please,” Jax laughs over his breakfast. “You guys spend every dinner together, you work out together. You’re always together.”

 

Nate ponders the thought, eyes falling to the table for a brief moment. He supposes they’re not  _ wrong _ , but he doesn’t get another word in because Mick’s taking over. 

 

“Don’t throw rocks at windows.” Mick warns around a mouthful of food.

 

“I think you mean don’t throw stones in a glass house.” Ray corrects, smirking when he hears Mick hum his approval. 

 

Zari’s nose scrunches up at the comment as she steals Amaya’s toast. “What do you mean by that?”

 

Mick’s finished with his food so he grabs his plate, and then Nate’s, and stands. Everyone has already abandoned the topic of conversation and have started talking over each other, so Nate feels less on edge. He hears Mick set the dishes in the sink and then he feels Mick’s hand brush against his shoulder. 

 

“You coming?” Mick calls over his shoulder.

 

Nate doesn’t hesitate. He jumps out of his seat, ignoring the burning in his thighs and calves and hurries after Mick. It’s like a breath of fresh air when they’re out of the noisy cafeteria and in the hall. 

 

“Where are we going?” Nate inquires, keeping his hands in the pockets of his pajama bottoms. 

 

“Working out.” Mick answers, turning to peer at Nate. 

 

Nate’s head falls back on his shoulders and he groans. 

 

Mick claps his hand in the spot right between Nate’s shoulder blades, making Nate wince. Mick either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care because he splits off and heads towards his own room to get changed. 

 

“See you there.” Mick dismisses himself, leaving Nate to this thoughts.

 

Heaving out a grunt, Nate stalks off to his room. He keeps thinking of the word  _ dating _ and trying to figure out what it means to him. Then he starts to think what Mick means to him. His heart beats harder and he feels his cheeks warm. 

 

Mick. 

 

He likes the other, there’s no doubt about it. He loves spending his nights with Mick, making food and talking and just being in each other’s company. He likes having Mick there, and he likes that Mick cares enough to remind Nate of small tasks he should be capable of taking care of himself…

 

Nate strips and steps into some stretchy clothes. If today will be anything like last time… Nate’s going to try and be prepared. 

 

He dresses quickly since he can’t take anymore  _ thinking _ . He exits his room and heads down the hall in his socked feet. Working out in his socks shouldn’t be a huge problem…

 

Mick’s already in the workout room by the time Nate gets there, doing a few curls to warm up. Silently, Nate enters and moves off to the side. He acts like he’s busy, pulling absentmindedly at one of the machines off to the side. 

 

He stares, trailing his eyes up and down Mick’s back. He’d thought about  _ it _ before. He thought about what it would be like to press his lips to Mick’s, or what it would feel like for Mick’s hands to hold his hips a little tighter than usual. A little tighter for it to be considered nothing but intimate.

 

There was that night Nate got flirty, and in his sleepy haze he  _ knew  _ what he was doing but  his actions hadn’t really hit him until the next morning. He remembers the embarrassment he felt as he covered his face with his hands after he woke up. But he also remembered the way that Mick’s eyes had followed him and he remembered how  _ strong  _ he felt under Mick’s gaze. He felt like he had the upper hand, and Nate enjoyed that far too much. 

 

Nate watches as Mick sets the weights down and grabs the bottom of his shirt. Mick lifts the fabric up and wipes at his face, meaning he reveals his very toned torso. Nate can barely be blamed for letting the rope slip out of his hand. The weights crash down causing a noise so loud that Nate jumps. 

 

Mick doesn’t jump. He lowers the weights at his sides and glimpses over his shoulder nonchalantly. 

 

Clearing his throat, Nate scratches the back of his head. “Uh,” he shrugs as he waves to the machine. “It, uh, slipped.”

 

Mick turns around, continuing his curls, but he speaks up. “What are you thinking about?”

 

Nate’s head snaps over to Mick. He catches Mick’s eye and Nate suddenly feels the pressure of the question. He drops his gaze to the ground, shrugging. “Nothing.”

 

Mick doesn’t press any further so Nate doesn’t either. He moves behind Mick, moving onto the next machine to distract himself. He sits down on a bench, and he should be pulling the weights down above him, but he’s too distracted. 

 

Nate stares at his socked feet, kicking them back and forth as his thoughts further. A few minutes of silence draws on before Nate finally sighs. 

 

“Do you think it’s weird that they thought we were dating?” Nate finally inquires. He was hoping voicing his question would make him feel better, but he’s only nervous for Mick’s response.

 

Mick shrugs. “Do you think it’s weird?” 

 

Nate chuckles lightly, turning to glare lightly at Mick. “I asked you first.”

 

“I don’t think it matters.”Mick admits as he moves over to the weight rack. He deposits his weights and then heads over to Nate. He rests one arm on the machine and keeps the other hanging near his waist. “I don’t plan on changing anything. Do you?”

 

Nate shakes his head, staring up at Mick. “I like what we have. I mean, I like having dinner with you. And I like our chats.” 

 

“I don’t  _ chat _ .” Mick interjects, but Nate continues. 

 

“I like that you remind me to take care of myself. It makes me feel like I’m worth someone worrying over.” Nate admits, moving to stand. He’s bold as he moves in so his face is only a few inches from Mick’s. He tries to keep his focus when Mick’s eyes fall down to his lips. 

 

“But would it be so bad?” Nate poses next. His voice lowers, grown almost as low as a whisper. “Dating me?”

 

Mick’s eyes flicker up to Nate’s and Nate’s not sure if he’s ever seen Mick so contemplative. He looks between Nate’s eyes until he finally tilts his head down, hoping Nate gets the message. And Nate does, leaning forward to meet Mick the rest of the way. The kiss starts off chaste, with the two simply revelling in the new feeling of their lips. Then Mick’s hand falls down to Nate’s waist to tug him in further and their lips slide against one another.  

 

Nate thinks the kiss has barely started when they both hear a startled noise from the entrance way. Their lips break apart, but they stay embraced, with Mick’s hand on Nate’s waist and Nate’s hands on Mick’s shoulders. 

 

“Oh,” Ray babbles, blinking a few times as he tries to process what he walked in on. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize. I mean, I should have-”

 

“Haircut,” Mick starts warningly. “Out.” 

 

“Okay!” Ray agrees kindly and spins to rush away from the room. 

 

Nate snickers, leaning forward to press his forehead to Mick’s chest. “I guess that’s a yes?”

  
“You’re worth worrying about.” Mick’s voice is quiet, but Nate hears every word. 


End file.
